Naruto's F'd Up Life
by Takeshi1225
Summary: The name says it all. Set in modern times. Naruto's life is filled with incest, has a dangerous teacher/student, gang violence, a dangerous and slightly psychotic best friend, girl issues, a stalker, dealings with the criminal underworld and more. Isn't it F'd up? Read at your own mental risk. Naruharem.


Naruto's Fucked Up Life

Yeah, the name says it all. So yeah, Naruto's life, which is set in modern times, is really fucked up, so this story will have its dark twists and turns and all that shit. I must warn you readers that this story has sex, violence, blood, gang violence, drug use, suggestive language, some psychological shit, slightly dark concept, average dark concept, overly dark concept, and of course, incest; so yeah, you have been warned and for those who are still willing to read on…

Well… I warned you.

**Chapter 1: I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is my life**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Let me guess… you failed a test? The girl or boy, depending on your sex of course, that you have feelings for remains nonexistent of the feelings you possess for them or just doesn't care? You had to deal with the douche or jerk wad that makes you look like a chump compared to him or her? You had a bad day?

Well let me tell you something buddy, my life is all that and more.

How is my life horrible? Well let's see, how about we start with my relationship with my half-sister Ino?

Long ago, my half-sister was created from those donated sperm cells because my dad, Minato Namikaze, had a narrow urethra so it made it damn near impossible for him to create children with my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, but after my sister was born, my dad's medical condition had calm down greatly that he was able to impregnate my mom with me.

After six years with my family, I learned that my sister had feelings for me, but then the worst happened later on… our parents were killed. Murdered by an unknown person… our parents' murder was a mystery that to this day, remained unsolved. For a while, Ino and I decided to live in an orphanage instead of dealing with that foster family bullshit where we would have most likely been separated. Once we had enough money and we were at the right age, we bought a house once we turned sixteen.

Hey, it's Japan, you can do shit much earlier in life here than in America and probably other places.

Once moving in, my sister pretty much started giving me blowjobs. My sister has, for a long time, loved me and wants, in her words, to bare my child. She pretty much rubs and sucks my dick and then tries to seduce me into having intercourse with her.

Oh right, my name, it's Naruto Uzumaki.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

Naruto had finished putting stuff away in his room and headed straight towards the living room to watch television. Naruto was dressed in a sky blue shirt with the words 'Ya Know' in Japanese which is Dattebayo, black jeans, white with black sneakers, a necklace with a jewel shard tied to it and a black bracelet around his left wrist. Naruto sat down on the couch and started watching T.V.

"Well hello Ms. Popstar." Naruto said with a grin.

"You're so mean to other girls Naruto."

'Uh oh.' Naruto looked up to see his half-sister Ino. Ino wore a black top that was tied up by strings and stopped a little below her D-cup breasts, exposing her stomach, black skirt that had a slit on the side, and had black heels with purple toe nail polish on her toe nails. "I-Ino-nee-chan, wh-what's up?" Naruto said nervously. Ino swayed her hips as she walked towards her brother and then sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought you thought I was beautiful." Ino whined as she put on the lip.

"B-but I do, it's just… I mean… nee-chan remember what I told you before?"

"No~" Ino said as she started playing with her brother's nose.

"Th-this isn't right, these feelings I mean." Naruto said blushing red from Ino's closeness and her playing with his nose. Ino then grabbed Naruto's chin and made him look at her right in the eyes.

"Is it wrong for me to love my brother?" Ino asked, and then she locked her lips with Naruto's. Ino put was tickling her brother's lips with her tongue as she demanded entrance. Naruto's body was working on its own and allowed Ino entrance where her tongue danced and wrestled with Naruto's tongue. Ino moaned into the kiss as she started straddling her hips against Naruto's making her brother's penis become hard. Ino then separated their lips from each other and smirked at Naruto as she started rubbing his erection making Naruto groan. "Maybe I should show you how much I love you again, otouto." Ino said as she got down on the floor on her knees and unzipped his pants to reveal his hard fifteen, yes I mean fifteen, inch erection. "Oh, otouto, it looks like it keeps getting bigger every time I see it~" Ino said with an excited smile.

"Nee-chan, please, we mustn't…" Naruto said with sweat going down his brow. Ino licked the tip of her brother's hard cock making him moan as she tasted his precum. Ino started making circular motions around the tip of her brother's cock with her tongue and then started licking the cock from the bottom to the tip making Naruto groan with pleasure.

"Admit it otouto, you're loving this~" Ino purred.

"B-but nee-chan, this is…" suddenly Ino put the tip of Naruto's erect cock in her mouth and softly bit it a bit with her teeth making Naruto groan with painful pleasure. Ino then started sucking the tip making Naruto moan with pleasure.

"Oh God… Ino… please… no more." Naruto begged. Ino then took her mouth off of his dick, but was still rubbing his cock and smiling.

"Sorry, all I heard was more~ is that what you want otouto?" Ino teased her brother.

"Ino, don't play that. You know what I said." Naruto said.

"Well, I can be a bit of an airhead." Ino said.

"That's not true; you're one of the smartest girls I know." Naruto said.

"Really?" Ino asked with a smile earning a nod from Naruto. "Am I also the most beautiful as well?"

"W-well…" Naruto blushed as he couldn't find the answer, but Ino had all the answer she needed as she took off her shirt and then bra to reveal her D-cup breasts which were now exposed in their entire glory making Naruto gulp. Ino then grabbed her breasts and started to tit-fuck Naruto. "N-nee-chan… ugh… this… this…"

"Feels good, right? Feeling my breasts against your hard member. Make's you wanna burst, huh?" Ino said with a sultry smile. Ino then started licking the tip of Naruto's dick making him grunt with pleasure. Ino continued to lick the tip of his dick and then after a few more licks, she started sucking the tip of Naruto's dick making him moan with pleasure. Naruto knew what they were doing was wrong to society, but he couldn't help but get off from what his sister was doing. Naruto was panting as Ino continued to suck the tip of her brother's penis and use her breasts on Naruto's dick like a pro. Ino then stopped using her breasts and wrapped her mouth around the tip of Naruto's penis and then started lowering her mouth down to bring Naruto's dick deeper into her mouth. Ino tried putting the whole thing in her mouth, but since Naruto's member was too big, she couldn't even fit half of it in her mouth before choking on it. Ino tried to get it in deeper, but she couldn't, so she just took what she could get and started bobbing her head up and down. Naruto groaned with satisfaction as Ino bobbed up and down on what much of his large member she could consume in her mouth. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes felt like hours of pure pleasure for Naruto. Ino had been sucking Naruto's dick for a good amount of time and she felt that he was getting closer and she was ready to take it all.

"Ah man… ugh… Nee-chan!" Naruto had suddenly came straight into Ino's mouth. Ino cheeks puffed up and she felt she was choking, drowning in her brother's cum, she felt like her head was going to blow up, but she stayed strong and swallowed her brother's cum, slowly, but successfully. Ino then pulled back from her brother's cock and her and her brother started panting from the intense experience. Naruto quickly pulled up his pants, but Ino then crawled on top of him and laid him down on the couch and started making out with him as she straddle his waist.

"Oh otouto, I love you so much, I want to bare your child." Ino said as she started trailing kissing down Naruto's neck.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's make love." Ino said pressing her breasts against Naruto's chest.

"Nee-chan not again!" Naruto said as he got her off. "Sis it's late, we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Fuck school! I just want to be yours." Ino said grabbing her brother's shirt.

"Goodnight nee-chan." Naruto said as he pulled her away from him and headed straight for his room.

"Dammit Naruto… why can't you see I'll always love you more than any other woman in this world?" Ino whispered with sad eyes.

**Naruto Narration P.O.V.**

Yeah, I know, I could've stopped it; you can go ahead and call me a sick fuck, because that's exactly what I am. I don't know why I'm spilling this, but when we were still back in the orphanage… well… Ino became my first on my thirteenth birthday, we were never caught, and I never wanted to speak of it ever again, but of course she brings it up to try and guilt trip me into fucking her again… Jesus, man. You know what's the best part? That's not the worst thing in my life.

You see, even though my sister and I don't make, as that Shakespeare dude said in that play about the… moor, was it? I should've just called him African… Italian? European? Well he's not Japanese that's for sure. Anyway, what I was trying to say was 'the beast with two backs' which means sex. Should've said that first… fuck. Anyway, what I'm getting at is even though my sister and I don't have sex, that doesn't mean I'm not fucking someone.

A while ago I got into a teacher/student relationship with the gym teacher who's fucking senile. She's hot, sexy, has some rockin' tits, safe to call them tig 'ol bitties, but anyway she's a fucking psycho, but sadly I got to deal with her. Her name is Anko Mitarashi and how it all started was when I saw her naked and she tried to kill me, but then I started saying that my life is fucked up, people hated me and I had so many fucking issue that I just felt like killing people… and then what happened?

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"I mean I fucking hate how people push my buttons and… RARGH!" Naruto punched a locker, bruising his knuckles in the process. Naruto was dared into getting some underwear from the female teacher's locker room in exchange for money that would help him in some debts he had, but when he went inside to find some bras and panties, instead he found the strict gym teacher Anko Mitarashi naked and that landed him in a bad spot.

Anko grabbed a towel to cover herself and then grabbed a knife from her gym bag and was trying to cut up Naruto for seeing her naked. She had the blonde cornered, but then he started ranting about how fucked up his life was and how he hated people in their city of Konoha because they usually were dicks to him for what reason, he didn't know, but he wanted to beat the living hell out of them, which got Anko interested.

"Look if you're going to kill me then please do it already, because I pretty much hate my fucking life." Naruto said as he walked up to Anko.

"So you hate your life huh?" Anko asked.

"I feel it would be better if I were dead." Naruto said with a serious look on his face. Anko glared into Naruto's eyes with the blonde glaring at her and the next thing Naruto knew, Anko grabbed his head and started making out with him. Naruto's eyes widen as Anko's tongue invaded his mouth, but then she pulled away and brought the knife to his neck.

"To one of the benches… Now!" Anko ordered as she held the knife to his neck. Naruto just decided to roll with it and do what she said and went to one of the benches. "Sit down." Anko ordered earning a nod from the blonde and his cooperation as he sat down. Anko kicked Naruto down onto the bench with her knife still aimed at him. "Take off your pants." Anko ordered.

"S-Seriously?! We're doing this?!" Naruto questioned with shock and fear.

"Take 'em off right now or I'll castrate you on the spot!" Anko shouted.

"Okay, okay, no need to be hasty, I-I'll take 'em off." Naruto quickly said as he started unbuckling his pants and pulled them down to reveal his eight inch dick.

"Whoa… I hit the jackpot." Anko said with a grin. "You're not turned on are you?"

"N-no, not right at this moment ma'am." Naruto said.

"What Did You Call Me?!" Anko shouted pointed her knife at him.

"Miss! I Meant To Call You Miss!" Naruto shouted.

"That's better." Anko said as she then grabbed Naruto's dick and started jacking him off to get his cock erected until it was a full fifteen inches. "There we go." Anko said with a smirk as she climbed over Naruto's member with her pussy right over it.

'Oh God, why this? Couldn't I have just been sent to the principal's office instead?' Naruto thought. Anko then lowered herself as her pussy started consuming Naruto's member. Anko's pussy lowered until she was only inches away from taking in Naruto's entire member.

"Oh hell no, today is not the day I don't take in everything." Anko said as she then thrust her pussy down hard taking in Naruto's full length making him groan with pleasure as she groaned with both pleasure and pain. "Oh yeah~ I love the pain." Anko said as she then started thrusting onto Naruto's dick feeling her walls widen and the painful pleasure course through her body. "Oh yes, oh yes… well?"

"Uh, it's good." Naruto quickly said, but then Anko put her knife close to his neck.

"Not that you little baka, I'm not doing all the work here, you're going to give your share as well." Anko said.

"O-okay." Naruto stuttered as he grabbed Anko's waist and assisted her in thrusting, but he was then slapped in the face by Anko.

"I can do that myself you idiot! Play with my tits!" Anko ordered.

"Y-yes Miss." Naruto said as his hands went for Anko's F-cup breasts and started groping them.

"Mm~ More." Anko moaned with pleasure. Naruto then quickly used one hand to pull on one of Anko's nipples and grope it and used his other hand to go down to Anko's pussy and finger her vagina while she rode his cock. "Oh Yes! Yes!" Anko cried with pleasure and a grin.

'Thank God I watch porn.' Naruto thought. Anko then grabbed Naruto's head and brought his head up to her own and started making out with him with the knife still at his neck. The two fucked each other for a long time until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. 'Oh dammit, I'm cumming!' Naruto thought before he released his seed inside of Anko's pussy.

"You gotta be kidding me! Is that it?!" Anko shouted.

"I-if you want me to fuck you more I will." Naruto said.

"You serious?" Anko questioned with a glare as she held the knife closer to his neck.

"Y-Yes! I promise." Naruto quickly said. Anko grinned at Naruto with insane delight.

"I like you kid." Anko said still grinning at Naruto. "From here on out you're my bitch and I'm going to fuck you until I fucking kill you with pleasure or if you ever piss me off." Anko said. Naruto gulped at this new turn in his life.

'Goddammit, as if my life wasn't fucked up before.' Naruto thought. Anko then got off of Naruto's dick and stood up allowing her towel to fall.

"Right now, you're going to fuck my ass like an animal." Anko said. "Now get up and get behind me before I stab your eye out." Anko threatened Naruto. Naruto quickly got up and made his way to Anko backside and grabbed her hips before he slowly started inserting his member in between her fine cheeks. "I Said Like An Animal!" Anko shouted as she almost stabbed Naruto's eye out. Naruto quickly rammed his dick into Anko ass making her groan with pleasure. "Oh Yes! Fuck Me Like An Animal!" Anko shouted. Naruto started roughly ramming his cock into Anko's ass repeatedly with the purple haired woman panting like a dog in heat. "That's right! Good boy! Fuck me like a dog! Fuck me like your life depended on giving me pleasure!"

'Isn't that exactly what I'm doing?!' Naruto thought. For hours, Naruto fucked Anko in different positions and satisfied her even when he was tired, he just ran on endurance just so he wouldn't get cut.

"That's Right! That's Right! Fuck Me Harder!" Anko shouted with pleasure as Naruto was fucking her pussy with her back up against the lockers and her legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto continued to thrust, his hair wet from all the sweat he had created from fucking Anko for so long and intensely. "Oh God, Yes! Oh God, Yes! Oh God! Oh Baby! YES!" Anko cried as she then came with Naruto in tow. The two panted from their orgasms with the blonde feeling like he could collapse. Anko then grabbed the sides of Naruto's face and made him look her right in the eyes. "Kid, from now on, you and I are an item, so if you don't have the time to pleasure me when I say let's fuck, then you won't have time for anything ever again, got it?"

"Y-yes, Anko-sensei." Naruto said.

"Good, now what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well it's good to finally meet you, boyfriend." Anko said with a grin before she started making out with Naruto, wrestling her tongue against his own.

'Oh… God… why does this shit keep happening to me?'

**Naruto Narration P.O.V.**

Yeah, I know, but it's either I fuck her or she cuts off my dick and eats my heart out. Another thing is that I have a stalker who follows me everywhere. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she's beautiful, sweet and has a nice rack, but I just don't see her that way, plus what kind of relationship could we build if she keeps on fainting every time I even talk to her. Either way, she won't leave me alone.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"Please, just one date." Naruto begged to his longtime crush, Sakura Haruno. Ever since they were little kids, Naruto had always had a crush on her and when he became thirteen he decided to ask her out, but she rejected him because she had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival and holder of every girl at Konoha High's heart… well almost everyone.

"I said no, and unless you're Sasuke, leave me alone." Sakura said as she walked away. Naruto groaned as he decided to just go to his locker. Once Naruto made it to the locker, Naruto noticed a love note on his locker making him sigh with annoyance. For a long time, Naruto has been earning love letters and gifts from this mysterious girl. Actually it wasn't a mystery of who it was. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, and she was a beautiful young woman who was the heiress to the Hyuuga International, which was a very successful business. Hinata had long silky dark blue hair, fair skin, pearl white eyes and huge breasts which were without a doubt the biggest Naruto has seen a girl from his age group packing. The twins were probably a solid G.

As beautiful as Hinata was, she wasn't Naruto's type. He saw her more like someone he could see as a little sister, plus she's unbelievably shy and that's not good, especially since even if he tried talking to her, she'd just faint. Naruto grabbed the letter and opened his locker and threw it in before getting what he needed. Naruto knew Hinata was watching him, but he couldn't care less, I mean she followed him everywhere and I mean **everywhere**. If it wasn't for the fact that he could call the police on her if she trespassed on his property, then she'd go into his house and probably watch him while he's sleeping… wait a minute… what if she was?! Naruto quickly shook his head of that thought and decided to just leave before his imagination went wild. All the while, Hinata was watching him from afar and felt depressed at the sight of Naruto just throwing the love letter she made for him into his locker like it was a trash can connected to the wall.

**Naruto Narration P.O.V.**

Yeah, yeah, I'm so mean to actually do that to her, treating her letter like it was trash, but come on, if someone's been stalking you ever since before you hit puberty and with having a life like mine, you'd probably do the same thing.

Anyway, sadly there's more to my pitiful life… goddammit.

You see, I have a friend, hell he's probably my only friend so that makes him my best friend, his name is Kiba and the dude is crazy! And I don't mean crazy as in those dudes who hear voices in their heads, hell I'd probably rather want to deal with that kind of person instead. Kiba is a criminal; not a juvenile delinquent, but a fucking criminal.

The asshole pulls me into helping him with criminal activities, and sadly I let him get me into these situations; ain't my life FUCKING dandy?

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"What's so bad about it compadre?" Kiba asked with a grin. Kiba was dressed in a dark grey jacket with a white shirt underneath and wore jeans with reeboks on and had a necklace with a wolf pennant tied to it.

"Let's see. It's illegal and crazy." Naruto said with a dull look on his face.

"How is it crazy?" Kiba questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It has to do with dealing with Chinese gangsters, oh and more importantly, you're involved." Naruto said.

"Dude, all that we need to do is just pay the dude and we get the shipment; no big deal." Kiba said nonchalantly.

"When you say no big deal, then that's when I know that it is a big deal!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm your friend, right?"

'Sadly yes.' Naruto thought as he nodded his head.

"And do you trust me?"

"Not at all."

"Exactly! So in order to make sure that our friendship is strong and stable, we must put aside our doubts and start trusting each other more." Kiba said.

"You're not going to stop bugging me until I say yes are you?"

"No I am not."

"… Fine goddammit, fine."

"Meet me near Ozuka Street at eleven." Kiba said as he walked away. Naruto sighed as he walk off in the opposite direction.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Naruto said with a shrug.

**Naruto Narration P.O.V**

I went to the spot where Kiba told me to meet him. I leaned against a metal fence, tapping my foot as I waited for him to show up. I checked my watch to see that I've already waited for him for seventeen minutes. I then started to head home, but as I made it to the end of the sidewalk, I heard the honk of a truck's horn making me turn to see one drive and stop near me.

"Get in!" Kiba called out as I saw his head pop out of the window. I just raised an eyebrow as I went to open the door. "What? You got an embarrassing boner or something? Hurry up man!"

"I'm coming you douche." I said as I got in. Once I got in, he slammed his foot on the accelerator pedal as he then started to drive off in a hurry. "Hey I didn't put on my seatbelt!" I shouted.

"Then do it now! We had no time!" Kiba exclaimed. That's when I realized that he involved me in another one of his life threatening situations.

"Kiba, what did you do?" I demanded answers as I glared at him as I put on my seatbelt.

"Remember that deal I mention this morning?"

"You didn't give him the money?!" I exclaimed.

"No… there was no deal. I made it up." Kiba said.

"WHAT?! You Son Of A Bitch!" I yelled with anger.

"Hey! Leave my mother out of this! Now take this and get ready." Kiba said as he gave me a pistol.

"Seriously?!" I shouted with worry.

"Here they come!" Kiba exclaimed as I spotted the Chinese gangsters racing in their vehicles through the mirror. "Work your magic dude!" Kiba said.

"I'm kicking your ass after this." I said as I then leaned out the window and aimed my gun at the racing gang members.

Would you believe this isn't the first time I used a gun?

I aimed the pistol and fired a bullet and hit one of the drivers' shoulders making him drive off into a gate of a warehouse. I then shot two bullets, hitting the front tires of a care which made it loose control and his another car.

That'll leave a mark.

I then shot the last three shots to hit the front tires of a truck and a motorcycle, causing the truck to hit the side of a building and for the driver of the motorcycle to off his bike and roll onto the street with his helmet breaking. I think I saw blood come from his helmet.

_That'll help me sleep at night._

"Give me another magazine!" I told Kiba.

"You just used the only one." Kiba said.

"What?! Are you an idiot?!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down, you got rid of them all." Kiba said nonchalantly. Suddenly the glass of the window I sat next to was shot at leaving bullet holes. "Except for that guy." Kiba said. Suddenly someone jumped onto my door and opened it as he aimed a gun at my head, but I moved his arm as he took the shot with the bullet hitting Kiba's leg. "AH! YOU DICK! He Shot My Leg!" Kiba screamed.

"Good!" I shouted as I then decked the guy in his helmet covered face, then slammed his head into the door frame which cracked his helmet and left him daze, allowing me to grab his gun and kick him off the door making him fall and roll against the street. I saw another motorcyclist and a truck driving by my door. I aimed my gun and shot the side tires of the truck and hit the driver's arm making them drive into a store's wall. I then took a shot at the motorcyclist who dodged my bullet so I threw the now empty pistol at him, but he dodged it as well.

I looked around to find something to use a weapon when I noticed a crowbar on the floor. I grabbed it and saw the motorcyclist taking out a pistol and aiming it at me as he got closer, but then I quickly slammed the crowbar into his head making him fall back off of his motorcycle as he and the bike roll off into the streets.

"Good thinking." Kiba said as he focused on driving.

"Whatever." I said as I was about to close the door. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, who are we getting this for anywa-" but before I could finish my sentence, a new motorcyclist came and grabbed me as he tried to drag me out of the truck, but luckily for me I was wearing my seatbelt, but I was still unlucky as I was leaning to the side as he started to beat my upper body up. I then remembered that I still had the crowbar in my hand. The motorcyclist then took out a knife and tried to stab me, but I grabbed his arm making him cease, but as I was about to use the crowbar, he stabbed me in the side. I quickly thrust the crowbar into the front wheel making the driver fall forward only to have his head slam into a wooden pole with his neck snapping. Kiba helped me back inside as he grinned at my work.

"Nice moves man." Kiba complimented with a grin. I just stared ahead silently as I took the knife out of my side and closed the door.

I killed a man.

And all I got was 'nice moves man'? Jesus… Kiba you asshole.

As I just 'enjoyed' the ride I thought of what the hell is wrong with my life.

Jesus it sucks.

It's fucked up.

After what seemed like hours, Kiba made it to the docks as he stopped near a huge warehouse.

"Come on dude." Kiba said as he unbuckled his belt and slowly got out as he still felt pain in his leg from the bullet. I just undid my belt, opened the door and got out.

"So who was this for?" I asked.

"Our douchebag boss." I turned to see one of the most dangerous men ever in history.

"Zabuza Momochi." I said with fear.

Zabuza was a tall man dressed in a black jacket that was unzipped, showing off his muscular torso, which I envied because chicks dig a muscular torso, grey jeans and black boots and black driver gloves. He always wore bandages covering his mouth and neck and he had a huge as sword on his back that looked like a giant knife.

"We got the truck, so where's the money?" Kiba asked.

"Do get cocky brat." Zabuza said as he walked up to Kiba and gave him the money.

"This feels a little short." Kiba said as he checked the money. "And it is! What the hell?!"

"That's all Gato is giving you." Zabuza said with his arms crossed.

"That douche." Kiba said.

"I know, but you better not say that in front of him." Zabuza said.

I then noticed someone in the shadows ahead wearing a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and red wavy design in place of their mouth as well as a Kirigakure symbol. The symbol of another city, etched in the top. The person wore a long sleeved pinstripe shirt and pants in the same design, a green jacket with white trimming, and a large brown belt around their waist twice and light brown platoon sandals. The person had long black hair gather in a white bun holder while two locks of their hair fell loose framing their face, pale skin and blue green nail polish from what I could tell from their exposed hands and feet, and they had a slender frame.

I waved at the person who continued to stare at use which freaked me out a bit.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing. Let's go Naruto." Kiba said as he was leaving. I continued to stare at the figure, as if I was in a trance, but then Kiba came back and smacked me in the back of my head getting me out of my daze as I then followed him back.

After that long trip of bullshit, I made it home and headed straight to bed quietly as to not wake up Ino.

As I made it to my room, I trekked all the way to my bed, and fell face first and tried to go to bed, but then my cell rang. I sighed in annoyance as I took it out and answered it, not bothering to look who it was.

"Hello?"

"Naruto right?"

"Yeah. Wait, Zabuza?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Glad you remember the sweet sound of my voice. Listen gaki, Gato was impressed with the fact at how you took down those Chinese fuckers, so he wants you to do more jobs for him." Zabuza said.

"Wait, how does he even know about the whole experience? For all he knows he might have confused me with Kiba." I said.

"Gato has his way, let's just put it like that."

"Listen, no offense, but I'm not interested." I answered.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Zabuza said.

"Goddammit." I cursed as I place my head into my pillow.

"This Saturday at nine. Be there or I'll have to come after you." Zabuza said before hanging up. I just put my phone back into my pocket as I groaned into my pillow.

"Now what's next?" I asked whatever controlled my life as I knew it wasn't done throwing something at me today. Suddenly I felt a slim arm wrap around my body.

"I'm glad you're back otouto." I heard Ino's voice say seductively, no doubt with a look to match.

'Goddammit.'

Well now you know my life so far. A life filled with incest, pedophilia from an elder woman, gang violence, life threatening events, jobs from the criminal underworld's scum called 'people', misery, complicated love life's and a dark past to boot. My life is crap and you don't have to read anymore new chapters of my story, but for those who do want to read more about my life then to them I say, welcome.

Welcome to my fucked up life.

End of chapter 1

I know this is short compared to my other chapters, but I hope you guys liked it. At least I think anybody liked it, either way thanks for reading and later.

Takeshi 1225, out!


End file.
